Insist The Destiny
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: Mello menyukai Light yang menjadi adik angkatnya. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? kita liat aja ceritanya,... n n


**Summary: mello yang bosan dengan aktivitas rutinnya menjadi detektif dan mengejar para penjahat atau perampok, dan tentunya selalu sukses menangkap mereka semua hingga sampai ke jejak semut permanen. Ia mencoba untuk menjejaki profesi baru, ia ingin merasakan menjadi penjahat, setelah ia mengetahui bahwa itu agak menyenangkan (?), akhirnya mello ketagihan dan berniat untuk melanjutkannya hingga ke jenjang International. Namun, ditengah pelarian atas takdir malangnya yang mengekangnya untuk menjadi detektif sedari dulu itu, ia bertemu Seorang pemuda tampan bernama Light.(sebenernya sih, mello se-enak jidatnya aja memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan Light, emangnya mello bapaknya apah? Maen panggil panggil nama orang sembarangan.). Lanjutannya? Yah, kita liat aja deh, (saya males nulis summary banyak",.. nanti yang ada gak selesai lagi, fic oneshot nya. Hehe,..)**

**Desclaimer : Death Note is ALWAYS belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. (but this ridiculous fic is MINE!)**

**Genre : Humor (kayaknya gak ada deh, saya gak bisa bikin humor), Romance, AU. (OOC juga pastinya. XD)**

**Go Check This ****Story (baca : Male Slash Fic)**** Out guys,….**

**Insist The Destiny**

**By **

**Kuro Usagi**

**~Mello's POV,**

Aku mihael keehl, teman dekatku, matt (mantan uke dehh) biasa memanggilku mello. Sejak kecil , aku hidup sebagai yatim piatu, dan dibesarkan oleh Quillish di Wammy's House. Mereka mendidikku untuk menjadi detektif penerus L / Linal Ryuuzaki / Deveneuve / Lawliet / terserahlah namanya apa, banyak banget sihh.

Aku muak menjadi detektif, sekali-sekali, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi penjahat. Setelah aku melakukan banyak kejahatan tanpa diketahui seorangpun, aku juga menyelesaikannya sendiri. Berpura-pura menjadi dua orang yang berbeda di saat yang berbeda juga.

Setelah aku akhirnya menjadi ketua mafia international di dunia, pada saat yang bersamaan, roger mengangkatku untuk menjadi penerus L setelah L meninggal karena diabetes (?). akhirnya aku harus mengakui semua kejahatanku pada matt, dan memintanya untuk menggantikanku menjadi penerus L. namun, setelah mengetahuinya, bukannya mem bantuku, maat malah marah padaku. Dan kemudiam putus denganku.

Setelah putus denganku, ia berpacaran dengan Near. Menyebalkan sekali! Seharusnya aku tahu dari dulu kalau mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta. Dasar, Matt keparat!.

Aku mulai menyendiri sendiri, aku terpaksa melepaskan pangkat Ketua Mafia International ku, dan menyerahkannya kepada beyond untuk melanjutkannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Cuma ia satu-satunya psycho pembunuh yang yang aku tahu paling gila di seluruh dunia.

Aku sering berkomunikasi dengan Beyond Birthday, (kembaran psycho L tuhh! *Author ngolok-olok beyong se-enak jidatnya.). ia sempat menyatakan cintanya padaku, namun aku menolaknya.

'iyalah! Mana berani gw making love sama beyond! Bisa bisa di silet silet nanti kulit mulus gue! HIIII! Psycho akut permanent itu mah! Sayangnya, gue masih sayang nyawa. Gk mau ambil resiko jadi Uke-nya beyond!'. –batin mello sewootttt!-

Aku merasa, bahwa god bilang, ada seseorang yang akan datang padaku, dan ia merupakan cinta sejatiku selama ini. bukan Matt (**baca :** keparat!), bukan Near (**baca : **Albino!), juga bukan Beyond (**baca : **iblis Psycho-gila-sinting-miring-pemakandagingorang-peminumdarahcurut-pengidapsydhromkayakL- pecintasekstanpahenti-DKK (dan lainlain BEGO!).

Tapi, 'itu' nya beyond lumayan lohhh,… aku sempat nelen ludah saking napsu nya ngeliat 'itu' nya waktu dia lagi bugil di depan gue!. Tapi, enggak dehh. Kalo 'itu' nya yang segede gituh di tusuk ke gue gimana jadinya?

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" mello udah ngebayangin jeritan jeritan gila waktu 'anu' nya beyond masuk ke 'itu' nya mello. Sampe ngos-ngos'an sendiri ngebayangin-nya.

"bisa-bisa sekali tusuk langsung mati gue!" mello tereak-tereak sendiri layaknya orang sinting.

**Oke, oke. Udahan ngebahas 'anu' nya beyond. **(dengan nada penekanan pada kata-kata 'anu'.) XD

2 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian-kejadian aneh kemaren. Umurku sekarang 20 tahun.

Malam sunyi ini kuhabiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di tepi jalan jalan kecil yang gelap dan terpencil di sudut kota Los Angeles. Aku berjalan ke arah dan tujuan yang tidak begitu jelas. Padahal sebenarnya niatku tadi ingin pergi ke Wammy's House. Aku ingin Mengunjungi salah satu anak yatim (bukannya semuanya emg yatim yak?) yang ada di wammy.

"Ia sedang sakit," begitu mendengar kata-kata Quillish Wammy, sang pemilik Wammy's House itu padaku barusan. Hatiku mencelos. Aku langsung bergegas keluar kantor untuk pergi melihat keadaannya.

Nama anak itu, Light yagami, dalam pengertian lain, light=Cahaya, Yagami=Night God/dewa malam. Keseluruhan namanya berarti Cahaya Dewa Malam. Aku memberinya nama itu karena aku melihat hatinya yang secerah cahaya abadi yang tak akan pernah padam karena apapun juga.

Termasuk pada saat aku menemukannya sedang dalam kondisi sekarat 5 tahun lalu, saat ia baru berumur 10 tahun di depan apartment lamaku.

**Flashback :**

Kondisinya, sangat memprihatinkan, seperti habis mengalami kecelakaan tragis, atau di pukuli orang.

Bajunya tercabik, lecet di seluruh tubuh sempurna nan imut dan mungil miliknya. Raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam masih tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum lembut padaku. Namun, bukannya terlihat manis, tapi lebih terlihat seperti rintihan lirih. Mata jernihnya menatapku tidak berdaya.

Ia sempat menyingkir sedikit saat aku berjalan mendekatinya, mungkin ia mengira aku akan masuk ke pintu dan tidak memperdulikan ia begitu saja seperti orang-orang lain yang sejak tadi berlalu-lalang tanpa melihat keadaan seseorang yang sangat malang ini.

Aku mendekatinya hingga kami hanya berjarak 1 kaki. Aku jongkok dihadapannya yang sedang agak sedikit menatapku bingung seraya menekuk lututnya hingga ke dada, dan memeluk kakinya erat. Seakan hanya tinggal itu satu-satunya hal yang ia miliki di dunia yang kejam ini.

Bisa dibilang hebat, karena ia yang masih kecil di dekati oleh pemuda berumur 5 tahun lebih tua darinya, masih bisa merasa tenang setenang air. Tanpa ada keraguan, aku mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, kubiarkan air hujan mengguyur tubuhku untuk kerasakan lebih dalam penderitaan yang dirasakan oleh seorang anak menawan dihadapanku itu.

"mau ikut bersamaku?" ucapku pelan dalam bahasa jepang seraya tersenyum padanya. Ia sempat tersentak sedikit karena kaget.

"I,… don't,… understand,…" jawabnya pelan masih seraya menatapku bingung.

'orang luar rupanya… ' batinku dalam hati.

"it's okay,… don't be scared,….. I won't hurt you,…" aku teesenyum perlahan masih sambil mengelus-elus pipi lembut berwarna pucat nan mungil miliknya.

"…" ia hanya terdiam seraya menatapku dalam-dalam, seolah tatapan matanya sedang berkata 'bawa aku pergi dari sini,..'. aku semakin tersenyum lembut, namun sebenarnya hatiku terasa pedih. Melihat keadaannya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku melihat seorang anak kecil dengan keadaan lebih mengenaskan dari ini.

"Would you go with me,…? I'll take care of you ,…" ia sempat menggenangkan air matanya. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Aku menganggandeng tangan mungil miliknya, melaps jacket kulitku, kemudian memakaikan padanya agar tidak tersiram air hujan.

"Let's go home,…." Aku menoleh padanya, ia tersenyum haru, dan kemudian memeluk lengan kiriku.

Aku membawanya menaiki mobil sport berwarna hitam legam milikku di dekat apartment itu. Menuju ke wammy's house untuk meminta beberap pakaian untuk anak ini sementara sebelum ku belikan pakaian untuknya besok.

Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan mempersilahkannya masuk, ia sempat menoleh ragu padaku sebelum naik. Namun aku meyakinkannya dengan senyumanku, sehingga akhirnya ia masuk ke kursi di samping ku. Aku menyelimutinya dengan handuk kecil yang sedang terduduk diam di sebelahku.

Aku tidak akan bertanya padanya apa yang telah ia alami dll. Karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya yang telah terluka lahir dan batin. Beruntung mentalnya tidak rusak sedikitpun karena thrauma ataupun yang lainnya.

"Hey,…. You're my Brother right now,…" ake mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan. Ia hanya menatapku diam, Pandangannya kosong. Namun ia masih tersenyum kepadaku.

"my,… name,…" ia kelihatan agak terbata-bata mengucapkan sebuah kata tiba-tiba.

"Light Yagami. It's your name now." Sahutku padanya yang sedang memandangku agak sedikit terbelalak. Namun setelah itu, ia tersenyum manis lagi, dan aku melihat sebercak rona merah di pipinya.

"What's your name,..?" ia menatapku agak penasaran.

"Mello…" aku menjawabnya seraya memandangnya.

"Mello,… Nii-,… san,…" ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan agak terbata-bata, yang membuatku aneh adalah, ia bisa tahu embel-embel aneh berbahasa jepang di belakang namaku.

"how'd you,…" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Ia memotongnya dengan sopan.

"The President is Died,…" ia menjawabku pelan seraya menahan genangan air matanya.

"So Sorry,… is The President …. Your,…" aku agak tidak enak menebaknya.

"My Father,…" jawabnya seraya tersenyum pilu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia memelukku erat, memendamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Take me Out of here,.." pintanya disela-sela isakannya yang terdengar sungguh memilukan hati.

"Wont you come back to your family?" aku bertanya padanya seraya mengelus-elus perlahan rambutnya.

"I wont,…. I hate this hell,…" katanya seraya memelukku erat,.. sesenggukan di celah-celah nafasnya.

"come.,.. Let's go to my Place,…" aku masih membiarkannya memelukku hingga tangisnya reda.

'kau sudah banyak menderita,..' benakku dalam hati. Tangan kananku memeluk punggungnya lembut sedangkan tangan kiriku memegang Stir Mobil dan menjalankan mobil itu perlahan di tengah tengah kota, menerjang lebatnya hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti. Sama seperti tangisan anak itu yang pecah di rangkulanku.

Ia menangis tanpa suara, namun aku bisa mendengar sesenggukan di sela sela nafasnya yang terputus putus.

**~FLASHBACK END…**

Aku berjalan tertatih tatih dengan cepat menuju Wammy's House yang sudak agak dekat itu jaraknya. Yang ada difikiranku saat ini hanyalah satu, Light. Adik angkat kecilku yang sangat kusayangi itu. Ada apa,.. ? apa yang terjadi padanya? Quillish bilang ia sedang sakit,… sakit apa? Padahal tadi pagi ia masih sehat sehat saja. Apakah ia dijahili anak lainnya? Tapi, tidak, mereka tidak akan berani berurusan denganku.

Atau, apakah,.. Light terjatuh dari atas pohon tempat aku selalu mengajaknya melihat sunset setiap hari karena hari ini aku pulang telat dan tidak sempat mengajaknya ke sana, sehingga dianaik sendiri? Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Light,… !

saat aku sampai di depan Gerbang Wammy's House, aku segera berlari menerobos masuk.

"Light-Chan,….!" Aku berteriak dari depan pintu kamar light dan menerobos masuk begitu saja tanpa embel-embel salam ataupun ketuk pintu.

"Nee? Mello nii-san,..? katanya kau pulang malam? Kenapa cepat sekali?" katanya yang sedang dudu di kasur dengan kotak tissue di tangannya. Hidungnya merah sekali,

"Light-chann!" aku berlari ke arahnya dan segera duduk di tepi kasur dan menghampirinya.

"ada apa,..? kenapa panic seperti itu?" jawabnya dengan tampang innocent abis.

"Aku dengar dari Quillish kalau kau sakit, jadi aku segera berlari keluar dari kantorku dan menuju kemari secepatnya. Apa yang sakit? Kau sudah minum obat? Ayo pergi ke dokter denganku,..!" aku menjawabnya dengan panic.

"Mello nii-san~,… aku hanya Flu saja, karena tadi aku kehujanan saat sehabis kembali dari toko buku. Aku sudah meminum obat Flu, dan sekarang pusingnya sudah hilang. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, mello nii-san,.." Light menjelaskan padaku pelan seraya tersenyum dan menggenggam telapak tanganku.

"tapi,… badanmu hangat… kau bisa saja demam,.. kau tetap harus pergi ke dokter denganku. Dan dirawat di sana sampai sembuh." Jawabku dengan cepat. Pasti mukaku terlihat panic sekali saat ini. aku tidak perduli sama sekali, yang kuperdulikan saat ini hanyalah satu, yaitu, Light.

"lalu membiarkanku duduk bosan disana ditemani suster-suster genit itu?" entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit aneh saat light berkata seperti itu.

"maksudmu,..? " kataku padanya dengan alisku yang berkerut dan bertaut di sana sini (?) hingga tak beratutan seperti apa bentuk dan rupaku saat ini. (BHuaakkk! *Digampar mello karena udah bikin characternya rusak disini,..XD)

"kalaupun aku sakit, aku tidak ingin dirawat di rumah sakit, percuma saja Mello NIi-san merujuk berkali kali seperti halnya Quillish. Aku tidak ingin dirawat di rumah sakit. TITIK.!" Light mendengus, dan kelihatan agak,.. ngambekk,..(?).

"Lalu,… aku harus berbuat apa,..? kalau kau tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana,.." jawabku dengan nada agak sedikit lemas..

Tiba-tiba, seringaian kecil muncul dari sudut bibirnya yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Light, perasaanku agak tidak enak,…

"kau yang harus merawatku,…" ucapnya dengan sedikit nada manja dan menggoda. Aku kaget mendengarnya.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi,…?" aku segera beranjak dan ingin pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk kaca dan air hangat untuk kompres.

"Gyut!" Light menangkap tanganku, dan menariknya kuat. Hingga aku terjatuh duduk di kasur lagi.

"a-Aduuhh!" aku mengaduh dan mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Siapa yang mempersilahkan pergi? Aku belum selesai bicara, mello nii-san.." jawabnya masih sambil menggenggam tanganku kuat.

"ma-maaf,… tapi, tak bisakah kau menggunakan kata-kata? Tidak perlu sampai menarikku kan? Kalau aku jatuh gimana ,..?" aku agak cemberut menatapnya.

"Makanya, jangan main pergi saja,..!" light mendengus kesal seraya sedikit memonyongkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia ngambek.

"iya, iya, maafkan aku,… jangan marah lagi dong,… light-chan,…." Aku membujuknya supaya tidak marah lagi padaku.

"aku memang bilang ingin dirawat denganmu. Tapi, bukan dengan metode yang sama dengan di rumah sakit." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku tanda bahwa aku merasa bingung.

"Eeh? Lalu,… dengan cara apa aku merawatmu hingga sembuhh?" aku menatapnya serius.

"Grepp!" ia menarik kerah tank top kulitku yang menggantung hingga pusar, dan celana Street's kulit ketatku yang sepanjang paha, (itu sih pendek namanya! Bukan panjang! Dasar author bego! * ngolok-olok diri sendiri) juga stocking hitam belang garis hitam putih persis seperti kulit zebra yang panjangnya sampai atas lutut, juga ikut tertarik mendekat ke arahnya.

Wajahnya dengan wajahku sudah sedekat 1 cm. pipiku memerah saat melihat bibir merah merekah yang menawan nan indah bak mawar seni murni dari surga. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"sentuh aku," sekarang wajah light yang terlihat merah, hembusan nafasnya sudah dapat kurasakan menyentuh bibirku.

Aku tidak kuat lagi, aku menelan ludah karena hormonku yang bergejolak tak tertahankan. Ku rogoh kantong baju kulit ketatku, dan mengambil coklatku, membuka kasar bungkusnya dengan gigiku, dan menggigitnya, lalu mengunyahnya.

Kemudian aku mendorong light hingga ia terlentang pasrah di atas kasur. Meniadakan jarak antara bibir Exotis nya dengan bibirku. Aku menciumnya, perlahan dan lembut. Saat sedang menciumnya, kumasukkan potongan coklat dari dalam mulutku ke rongga mulutnya melalui bibir kami yang bersentuhan.

"Mnnghh… nnhh,…." Desahnya lembut. Ia menutup matanya seraya menikmati ciumanku, tangannya meremas-remas kecil seprai kasur. Sedangkan aku, tangan kiriku menopang tubuhku di atas kasur, dan tangan kananku mengelusnya perlahan mulai dari rambut hingga pinggulnya.

"Nhh,,.. ngh,.. mm… ahh,…." Ia mendesah makin keras saat aku mengelus-elus pinggulnya.

"Jangan ditahan,.. Light-chan,…" kataku padanya saat melepaskan ciuman sesaat.

"M-mello,…. Nii,..-san,…." Ucapnya terbata-bata diselingi desahan-desahan kecil yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Jangan gunakan embel-embel Nii-san untuk saat ini,…. Light chan,…" aku menelusuri kaus luar di bagian perutnya.

"Ahhh,…. Nggh,…. M-mello,… Kun,…" wajahnya makin memerah dan terlihat tegang, ia juga menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Light chan,…. Desahanmu sungguh indah,…." Aku meraba masuk ke dalam kaus putih polosnya, dan mencari-cari ujung nipplenya.

"M-me,.. mel…llo… k-kunn,…." Ia semakin gelisah ketika aku menangkap nipplenya itu.

"Dapat,,..!" seruku, kemudian aku mengeluarkan tanganku, dan melepas kedua sarung tangan kulit hitam ketatku, (bisa gak? Kata" ketatnya udahan, dari tadi yang dibahas itu mululu. Dasar otak Cabull!).

Setelah itu, aku memasukkan satu tanganku (lagi) ke dalam kaus light, meraba, dan memencet ujung nipple-nya.

"Ahh!-" sebelum sempat ia menjerit lebih keras lagi, aku membungkamnya denganciuman mautku.

"MMhhh! Nnhhh! Ngggg,…. Uhhh!" ia mendesah tidak karuan saat aku menciumnya agak ganas seraya memencet ujung nipple-nya dengan cepat.

Lalu tanganku yang satunya lagi meraba bagian intim miliknya, mengelus-elusnya dengan perantara celana sutra halus dan tipisnya yang berwarna hitam.

"mmmmhhhhh,…!" tangannya dilingkarkan ke leherku saat aku meremas bagian intimnya pelan. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat (busukk?).

Aku masih menciumnya, seraya terus-menerus meremas perlahan bagian intim milik light yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Aku menaikkan kaus putihnya hingga meng-ekspos dada putih mulus nan bercahaya miliknya. Terlihat nipple nya yang berwarna Pink cerah (padahal gara" abis di cubit" sama mello tuhh! *author nunjuk" mello dengan jari tengah tanda gak suka. Yang langsung disambut death glare oleh mello. XD)

Setelah itu, aku melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibirku, terlihat Saliva tipis yang terpantul oleh cahaya lampu. Pipi light sudah merona bukan main, rautnya terlihat sungguh menahan nafsu yang tinggi.

"Ahhh,…." Light mendesah makin keras, saat aku membuka resliting celananya, dan meraba 'itu' nya yang udah berdiri dengan perfect karena tegang.

" 'punya'mu cukup besar untuk ukuran remaja berumur 15 tahun, light chan,…" goda mello pada light.

"M-mello-,.. k-kunn,…" light menggigit bibirnya karena tidak tahan lagi.

"kau mau melanjutkannya,..? light chan,..?" Tanya ku padanya seraya membelai pipinya perlahan dengan efek Slow Motion. (ada-ada aja si mello. Plakk! *digampar mello gara"dari tadi ngintip terus).

"mm,…" Light mengangguk dengan pasti padaku.

Mello menyerengai kecil di sudut bibirnya, andai saja light melihatnya, ia pasti akan merasakan aura niat buruk yang akan dilakukan oleh mello.

"aku akan mulai pertama,…" sahutku seraya memerosoti celana light hingga lepas, dan meng-ekspos bagian pahanya yang mulus, putih, bersih dan bercahaya tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Ukh!" aku menutup hidungku dengan sebelah tanganku menahan Nosebleed karena tidak tahan melihat bagian paha light.

Setelah bisa mengatasi nafsunya, mello menguatkan imannya (?) dan naik ke atas light, mengecup bibir light, dan berbisik di telinganya pelan,

"Bolehkah aku,…. Menanggalkan… kausmu,…?" tanyaku padanya yang sudah pasrah menyerahkan seluruh raganya padaku.

"Iya,…" light mengangguk pelan, dan mengerang sedikit saat aku menggigit kupingnya.

Kedua tangan dan jari-jari lentik mello dengan lihainya melepaskan pakaian light satu per satu. Hingga sekarang yang tersisa tinggal sebuah celana dalam yang tergantung dengan elegannya di pinggul ramping nan menggoda milik light.

"Kiss me,…" pinta mello kepada light,

Perlahan pun, light membuka matanya, dan menarik kerah baju kulit berwarna hitam yang ketat dan hanya sependek perut hingga meng-ekspos bagian pusarnya hingga ke pinggul mello. (mulai lagi deh, dasar author autis, seenak udelnya menelusuri pakaian mello. *di olok light karena kebanyakan comment.)

"Cuuup!" bibir mereka bersentuhan lagi. Namun, kali ini light yang memulainya, mello hanya menikmatinya.

"Grep!" tiba-tiba light mencengkram pundak mello dengan kasar, dan menggulingkannya dari atas badan light. Sehingga sekarang posisinya, Light duduk di atas badan mello. Tentu saja masih sambil mencium Mello dengan lebih ganas.

Kayaknya nafsunya Liight lebih tinggi di banding mello. (hayo loh! Mello sih, godain light melulu, diterkam lho. Haha. XD).

Mello sempat kaget sedikit, namun ia terima pasrah aja, (kan gantian, tadi mello udah nyerang aku, sekarang giliran aku! –batin light dalam hati-).

Light mencium mello ganas sambil meng grepe-grepe tubuh bidang milik mello.

"Light chan,… kau mau apa,..?" kata mello saat light melepaskan bibir mereka sebentar.

"Menelanjangimu,…" sahut light dengan seringai-an kecil di bibir merahnya.

"Ke-kenapa,..?" Tanya mello agak panic sedikit (**baca:**banget).

"aku,… ingin menyentuh,…. Tubuh perfect Mello-kun,.." senyum light berubah menjadi psycho.

'nyawaku terancam,… tapi, aku juga menginginkannya,..' –batin mello sambil menelan ludah karena merasa ngeri.

"Lakukan dengan cepat,.." pinta mello seraya memejamkan matanya, (gak sanggup merasakan jari-jari lentik light menelusuri tubuhnya.)

"Hehe,…" light meremas kerah baju kulit mello, dan mengecup leher jenjang nan menawan milik mello. Kemudian membuat kissmark di sana sini.

"mello-kun,.." desah light seraya mengelus rambut blonde halus milik mello.

"A-aku-,…" mello tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya saat light membuka resleting baju kulitnya, yang meng ekspos dada bidang dan Six pack mello.

"Sempurna sekali,…" gumam light, seraya meraba dada bidang mello dengan kedua jemari lentiknya.

"Ah,.." mello mengerang kecil,

"Mmnn…" light yang sudah tidak tahan itu dengan gerakan cepat menghisap Nipple berwarna pink pucat mello. Ia mengulumnya, dan tangan kirinya mencubit-cubit nipple yang satunya lagi.

"Light-chan,…" mello mengerang keras dan saliva bening mengalir sedikit dari sudut bibir merahnya.

"Light,…chan,… c-cukup,…" sepertinya mello tidak tahan lagisaat merasakan ujung lidah light menyentuh ujung nipple nya dengan lincah.

"A-Ahhh!" mello mendesah lebih, dan lebih, keras lagi.

"hehe,.." seringai light pada mello seraya meremas kuat ujung bagian intim milik Mello yang masih berada di balik celana Street's kulit ketat hitamnya sependek paha. Namun terlihat dengan jelas, tonjolan di tengah-tengah celananya.

"sepertinya sudah mengeras sedari tadi ya,…? Mello-kun…" bisik light di telinga mello seraya menjilat telinganya perlahan.

"A,… aku-,.." mello mengerang kuat saat light membuka reselling celana Street's nya.

"sesuatu menyembul dari balik resleting itu, kemudian light menanggalkan celana (superr) pendek mello itu dengan mahir. Sehingga sekarang sudah terlepas seluruhnya.

"Light-chan,… a-aku,… akan segera,…. Melepaskannya,…" ucap mello terputus-putus.

"sabar sebentar,… mello kun,.." light melepas celana dalamnya, dan duduk di paha mello.

"mmmhh!" mello mengerang menahan cairan hormonnya yang sudah siap untuk di tembakkan keluar melalui 'itu' nya.

"aku akan,.." light menyiapkan lubangnya sendiri, meletakkan ujung batang mello di ujung lubang milinya.

"Mello kun,… aku akan memasukkannya.. kau sudah siap?" Tanya light pada mello.

"ya, .." jawab mello dengan mantap seraya memegang ujung batangnya yang akan sudah di tempelkan di ujung lubang light.

"Sekarang,..!" teriak light memberikan aba-aba pada mello.

Mello langsung menusukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang light dengan cepat.

"AAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH!" light menjerit kesakitan saat setengah dari batang milik mello sudah masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Light chan,… kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya mello cemas seraya berhenti memasukkannya sebentar.

"A,… aku,… tidak apa-apa,… me-mello,… k-kun,…" jawab light terengah engah menahan sakit.

"apakah akan kita lanjutkan?" mello menjawa dengan ragu-ragu.

"Lanjutkan,.." jawab light mantap,

"majukan tubuhmu,.." sahut mello.

"b-baikk,…" light memajukan tubuhnya, dan lubangnya yang sudah berada tepat sejajar di atas batang mello.

"Hentakkan,…" kata mello seraya memegang pinggul light, ligtht mengangguk dan meremas rambut mello dengan kedua tangannya.

"JLLEEBB!" light menghentakkan lubangnya ke bawah, batang mello masuk lebih dalam, dan sekarang sudah seutuhnya di dalam lubang light.

"AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHH! SSSHH! NNN,.. AAANGGGHHH! Me-mello,.. k-kunnn!" light menjerit dan berteriak keras.

Setetes air mata menitik dari sudut matanya yang terpejam,

"Light – chann,…! Bertahanlah,…!" sahut mello,

Light melingkarkan kedua tangannya seraya meringis berkali-kali.

"Aku akan mulai menembakmu,… kau bersiap ya,.?" Tanya mello pada light.

"I,.. iya,.." jawab light terputus-putus.

"Zruuut!" mello menarik batangnya keluar perlahan, namun tidak seutuhnya keluar, 1/3 ujungnya masih berada di dalam.

"HA'…. AAKHHH!" light mengerang saat mello menariknya keluar.

"ZLEBBB! Bruuuussshhhhh!" mello menusuknya lebih cepat dan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya bersamaan dengan spermanya yang ditembakkan ke dalam lubang light.

"NNNNN….. AAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH! Itai,…! MELLO,… K-KUUUUNNNN! HAAAHH,..! AHNNNN.. AHHHH! FU',..AAAAANGGHHHH!" light Menjerit. Berteriak. Mengerang. Mendesah. Meringis. Dan meneteskan air mata berkali-kali.

"I-ta,…I,…. Mello,.. kun,,…" light menjerit di pelukan mello.

"maaf,… light chan,…" jawab mello seraya mengusap-usap telapak tangannya ke kepala light dengan posisi, 'itu' milik mello masih di dalam lubang light.

"I think,…. It's,…. Bleeding,…" ucap light terputus-putus.

"Yeah,.. I know,.. I can feel it,.." sahut mello seraya memegang wajah light, dan menciumnya.

"thank's,… mello,… kun,…" light membalas ciuman mello dengan senyuman.

"You welcome,…." Mello menjawabnya dengan senyuman juga.

Tubuh light terlihat agak melemas dari sebelumnya.

"kau mau aku melepaskannya?" Tanya mello pada light.

"tidak,… biarkan saja dulu, punyamu tetap di dalam,…. Aku ingin merasakan kenikmatannya,.." sahut light dengan sedikit tawa linu.

"kau yakin?" mello tetap bertanya untuk memastikan.

"ya,… aku mulai terbiasa,… meskipun milikmu,…. Agak besar…" light tersenyum menatap mello.

"kalau begitu,… aku tidak puas klimaks satu kali,…" bola mata light agak terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan mello.

"Me-mello,… k-kun,…. A-apa kau berniat menghamiliku?" Tanya light ragu-ragu dengan agak ketakutan.

"Got-cha! Tepat sekali,… light chan,.." mello menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil.

'Glek!' light mulai merasa tidak enak. Ia sedikti menyesak telah berkata, 'aku mulai terbiasa'.

"light chan,… maafkan aku ya,.." kata mello seraya mengecup bibir light.

"tidak apa,.. mello-kun,… aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu.." jawab light pasrah.

"Light chan,… aku mencintaimu,…." Bisik mello seraya menarik batangnya keluar sepenuhnya dari lubang light yang berukuran sedang itu.

"a,… aku,… j-,..juga,…" jawab light terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah diselingi sedikit rasa ngilu saat mello mengeluarkan 'itu' nya dari dalam lubang light.

"Cuuuup!" mello mencium light dengan ganas, mengemut bibir light,.. dan melumat lubang light dengan miliknya yang secara tiba-tiba ditusukkan ke dalam lagi.

Light berkali kali tersentak dan terlonjak karena aktivitas mello yang maju-mundur, keluar-masuk, menembak-dan menariknya keluar. Namun apa daya, Jeritannya telah dibungkam denagn bibir mello.

Malam ini,… Light benar-benar milik Mello 'sang raja Yaoi' sepenuhnya. Dan ke esokkannya, jika light benar benar hamil, (entah bagaimana caranya, author gak mau ikut campur, nanti takut digambar lagi sama mello. Plakkk! Digampar BEGO! *ditabok mello. (tuhh kan? Belom ngapa-ngapain aja udah di gambar! -,-") XD).

**YEAHHHHHH! AKHIRNYA PAIRING MELLO X LIGHT INI SELESAI JUGA! XD**

**PADAHAL TADINYA CUMA MAU COBA-COBA, NYAMBUNG GAK, KALO LGIHTXMELLO. –kan sama" psycho tuhh…- hehe… ternyata, jadi juga. Jelek gak ceritanya? Kependekan ya? Akhirnya nge-gantung gak? Oke deh, lemonnya gak terlalu banyak, Gomennasai minna-san! Kritik, saran, dan review-nya di tunggu yahh! n_n Salam : Kuro Usagi. (m'-,-'m)**


End file.
